Over the years, various gate latch mechanisms have been devised for the purpose of selectively closing and opening a gate. Examples of such mechanisms are shown in Beatty, U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,371; Reymann, U.S. patent No. 2,661,971; McCormack et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,753; Kerr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,450; and, Norton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,105. All of these gate latch mechanisms function and accomplish the end result. However, they tend to be complex and generally time consuming and costly to manufacture. For example, Kerr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,450 and McCormack et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,753 disclose gate latches which are functional but which incorporate many different components and which substantially increase production costs and, thus, the overall cost to the consumer. In addition, such gate latches have a greater tendency to fail due to the complexity and large number of components.
With respect to some prior gate latches, it is also possible to accidentally bump and/or otherwise inadvertently open the gate. As can be appreciated, this is undesirable, especially for example, with respect to gates on platforms which may be used for lifting people and/or other objects. It is also undesirable when the gate is used for holding back farm animals.
Accordingly, a need exists for a gate latch that positively secures a pivoting gate to a stationary member and which will not inadvertently easily be disengaged. In addition, a need exists for a gate latch which is generally easy and inexpensive to manufacture and which is reliable and long lasting.